


以後

by Imbrian



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>戰後六代火影與永遠的對手的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他沒有想過死門開了以後還有存活的機會。

 

睜開眼，凱看見的是木葉醫院病房算是相當熟悉的天花板，畢竟他可是上忍，生死交關的時刻也經歷過無數次，其中也有不少是與卡卡西一起並肩作戰的場合，無論傷得輕或是重，免不了有耗盡氣力得要入院療養的時候。

 

但他一直以為他們兩人中卡卡西才是那個常常得要到醫院靜養的傢伙，畢竟那傢伙有血輪眼，又沒辦法如宇智波一族用得那麼隨心所欲，查克拉的量也不是取之不竭用之不盡的體質，至於他自己，淪落到需要臥床休養，多半是因為五代目口中濫用八門遁甲之術的緣故。

 

禁術因為往往需要施術者付出慘痛的代價，與忍者任務至上的目標不符，所以才會被列入禁術，他知道自己不是在忍術上很有才華的人，也知道如果想要變得更強，唯有為人所不為才有機會，他做好心理準備，也做好與父親的承諾，遵守了自己的規則。

 

那時，他真的認為是釋放出血紅蒸氣的時候了。

 

但現在他還在這裡，他還活著。

 

「你醒了。」床邊傳來卡卡西那抹不特別高昂的語氣，也是，如果卡卡西因為他醒過來抱著他喜極而泣，他也會覺得奇怪吧？

 

「唷，卡卡西⋯⋯」凱用手肘撐著身體向後坐起，肩膀旋即被人小心地扶住，以防他弄傷自己，窗外看起來一片漆黑，夜色已深。

 

「李待到剛才才走，他們都很好，你不用擔心。」一頭白髮的男人看起來氣定神閒的樣子，唯一要說有什麼不同，那便是他沒再將頭上護額扯下來遮住左眼，兩隻眼睛看起來完全一樣，本來屬於寫輪眼的地方恢復成普通的肉眼。

 

他的寫輪眼不見了。

 

注意到凱的目光，卡卡西伸出手，往自己的左眼上遮了一下，「獲得六道仙人力量的鳴人，在斑奪去我的寫輪眼後替我重生出來的眼睛，以後你就不需要提防我的寫輪眼了。」

 

「⋯⋯已經再也不能稱呼你為寫輪眼的卡卡西了。」提起精神露出笑容的凱看了看對方宛如童年相識之時的模樣，「其他交手的忍者要替你想想其他綽號。」

 

「你覺得六代目火影如何？」

 

凱全身上下都有查克拉燒灼的痕跡，夜凱無疑帶來毀滅性的結果，但外傷能夠痊癒，只是右腳的粉碎性骨折，整條右小腿的骨頭碎成無數碎片，就算勉強站起身，右腿也不可能能夠行走如常。

 

但卡卡西不在意，沒有什麼比凱能夠保住性命更重要的事。

 

「哈⋯⋯你果然還是繼任了，恭喜你了卡卡西。」先前就已經知道卡卡西會是第六代火影的人選，如今戰後想必綱手大人也耗損過大，無力繼續負荷火影的重責大任，「以後就要稱呼你火影大人了。」

 

「不，還是就叫我卡卡西吧。」讓凱喊他大人只會讓他周身一股惡寒而已。

 

「我錯過你的就職典禮了嗎？」卡卡西除了左眼恢復正常外，其他衣著打扮也都如常。

 

「沒有，我還沒有決定什麼時候⋯⋯」展開了一邊的輪椅，「雖然會被罵吧，但我想你應該睡夠了，我推你出去走走？」

 

坐上輪椅跟著卡卡西在漆黑的走道上，凱注意到醫院中的寧靜，大戰之後傷員肯定不少，想必他傷得比其他人都嚴重一些，現在醫院已經沉寂下來，世界也迎來和平。

 

「佐助呢？」一抵達醫院門口，燦爛的星斗就落入他的眼底，就算是以前埋首於任務之中，他也沒忘記抽空抬頭仰望星空，「他回到木葉了嗎？」宇智波家的末裔是卡卡西的得意門生，人都有些偏心，寧次、天天都是他珍貴的學生，但李身上他看見更多自己的影子，卡卡西也是這樣看待佐助吧。

 

「沒有，他去周遊列國了。」卡卡西嘆了一口氣，「宇智波一族很危險呢，一不小心就會有毀滅世界的野心，一點也不能不提防。」

 

「⋯⋯流放嗎？」失去寧次的回憶這次再度湧上心頭，他一直沒能解開高傲的男孩對於宗家的恨，若不是有鳴人開導⋯⋯保不定又是一個宇智波佐助，「你今天沒事要忙嗎？還特地到醫院來探望我。」

 

「⋯⋯我只要沒有事要忙的時候，我都在醫院看著你。」白髮的火影走到了輪椅的旁邊，「你一直康復得比我快，這次卻花費出乎意料之外長的時間。」若不是綱手掛了保證，指出就跟他在大戰後也需要休養，凱也只是因為耗損過大需要時間康復，他真的以為曾經精力旺盛，在同期之中最讓他頭痛的凱，大概不會再醒過來了，「我永遠的對手，這次比誰先康復，看來你是輸了。」

 

「這次不能算數，比賽要先把比賽內容說清楚啊。」一邊大笑一邊拒絕接受這次比賽結果的男人，心底很清楚他自己的傷勢，以後要是想跟卡卡西來個像樣的較量都辦不到，「要是在那之前跟你比出一次高下也好。」

 

「這個嘛⋯⋯猜拳這種比賽，我也還是會欣然奉陪。」第六代火影垂首看著難得精神比他還要萎靡的男人，真是不習慣啊，「這麼沮喪，這不像你呀，凱。」

 

「我是真的已經做好了付出生命的準備啊⋯⋯」並非他不嚮往活下來，但是如今失去能自由行動的身軀，他就像廢人一樣，就算他再怎麼努力練習，他也難回到昔日的身手，「如今我也只有退休一途，把未來留給鳴人他們年輕一輩了。」

 

「這不好嗎？」卡卡西晾高了眉，「我並不想在辦公桌後指派給你任務，如果我必須做火影，那麼你也得要待在木葉，別想著再往外頭去。」

 

「難道你要我當你的參謀？」凱皺起眉，「動腦可不是我的強項，卡卡西。」

 

「有些經驗至上的事，你依然有過人的直覺啊。」卡卡西平靜地開口遊說他眼前的男人，「動腦是我的強項，但我想要知道你的想法，所以⋯⋯別那麼快退休吧，在我擔任火影的期間，繼續待在我的身邊。」

 

你都這麼說了，我也沒有辦法拒絕，哈哈哈⋯⋯如果是凱的話，可以大笑接受下來，就是最好的結局了，但儘管卡卡西如此要求，木葉曾經的蒼藍猛獸還是一語不發。

 

「凱？」

 

「⋯⋯雖然不知道能夠給你什麼幫助，但我還是先答應下來吧。」依然看來消沈的男人轉動自己坐著的輪椅，以前不是沒有傷到好一陣子以輪椅代步，但餘生以輪椅代步又是截然不同的事，「沒有想到還要你來替我打氣，卡卡西，真是不好意思⋯⋯」

 

「⋯⋯我欠你的不只這幾句話而已，別傻了。」向對方的背影開口，卡卡西徐地嘆了一口氣，「我還會再來看你。」

 

***

 

等到卡卡西翌日再到醫院的時候，病房裡的天天說凱老師到屋頂去練習了。

 

直覺告訴自己對方要是再逞強，已經好轉的傷勢怕會有惡化的趨勢，連身上六代目火影的披風都沒解下就奔至屋頂的卡卡西，就見到如昔日一般強悍的男人正倒立著用雙臂行走，而一旁的李洛克則是顯得擔心萬分。

 

「老師⋯⋯啊，六代目火影大人！」

 

「三千六百二十二——」

 

沒有打斷腳上還裹著石膏的男人練習，卡卡西避開了對方前進的道路，走到了擔心的少年身邊，「今天都這個樣子？」

 

「是，老師說他希望自己能夠訓練他的雙手，但是這樣真的太早開始訓練了，他可能會弄傷自己，只是我說了他也不聽。」經歷大戰彷彿瞬間成長的少年看起來一臉苦惱，「火影大人，拜託您了。」

 

「你還是叫我卡卡西老師就好了。」聽他們這樣喊他自己也不舒服，「喂，凱，我要找你當顧問，可不是要找你當護衛啊。」

 

「我已經減半訓練量了，畢竟——」沒辦法俐落站起身的凱要倒下來的瞬間，卡卡西很快跨了一步上去扶住那個男人，「——我是你永遠的對手啊。」

 

「是、是、是⋯⋯」他還弄不大清楚凱可以行動到什麼程度，話說回來，他先前想著的大多都是如果凱能夠清醒過來就好了，至於傷勢跟後續的情況，卻是了解得一知半解，「但是千萬不能胡來，我理解你現在心急，但是只有必要的時候才可以勉強自己站立，保持強壯固然很好⋯⋯」

 

「老師，火影大人說得沒有錯，你要自己小心啊。」擔心的少年從另一側攬住自己的老師，「你的右腳幾乎是——」

 

「——那是小事，我不會因為區區一點小傷就殘廢了。」

 

他的肩膀上可以感受對方開懷大笑傳來的震動，在學生面前有十二萬分精神的男人，跟昨天晚上心情低落的凱似乎不是同一個人呢⋯⋯但這是真的打起了精神，還是只是在學生面前不想後輩擔心的偽裝？

 

「那不是小傷啊⋯⋯凱老師，那是開了死門！」有些激動的學生揮動著另外一側沒有被搭著的手臂，「當時我做好覺悟，迎接老師你的最後一刻，但現在因為六道仙人之力，保住性命的你，就應該要多聽火影大人、前代綱手大人的指示好好養傷！」

 

「還是叫我卡卡西就好了。」雖然不喜歡一再重複一樣的句子，但是自從確定出任第六代火影以來，卡卡西總是不斷得在熟悉的學生之間做出維持昔日稱呼的要求，「我不會要你毫不鍛鍊，但是要注意自己的傷處。」

 

「完全沒有問題，我還有很多青春在前方等待著我，哈哈哈⋯⋯」

 

所以，在學生面前，再怎麼樣都要打起精神來嗎？卡卡西走了幾步以後向李洛克示意，將攙扶凱的重責大任全都交還給他，自己則是停下腳步，凝望眼前對方的背影。

 

曾經有好幾年的時間，他只留了背影給凱遠望，對於凱的呼喚，也少有理會。

 

他並不是不喜歡凱，從他們兩人認識以來，從凱單方面找他挑戰起，凱對他而言意義從不亞於同隊的凜與帶人。

 

當他覺得自己狀況夠好，至少沒有被過多暗部任務累積而成的黑暗吞噬時，他盡可能讓自己與凱見上幾面，有的時候只是與他走短短幾個街口，他都能夠感受到快樂。

 

他說自己沒有辦法派任務給凱，並非只是因為凱的傷勢讓他已不適合出任務，而是因為經歷過兩次大戰，卡卡西對於身邊之人的亡逝已太過疲倦，忍者雖然要習慣失去夥伴，但是如果可以⋯⋯既然他現在可以，他希望自己能夠避免失去凱。

 

「凱。」喊住已經走出一段距離的對方，在學生的協助下，回頭看向他，「改天一起比賽，這次要比什麼，由你決定。」

 

***

 

每次他都會被凱拯救呢⋯⋯當卡卡西得以從埋首多時的公事中抬起頭來，眼前是自己推著輪椅走進來咧嘴笑著的男人，向他提出了午餐邀約，地點選在村子中樞附近的迴轉壽司，也是下一輪比賽的地點。

 

面對獲取六道仙人力量的斑時，凱掌握得剛剛好，將他從對方的攻擊中解救出來。

 

比起查克拉數量不高的他，凱查克拉的量其實算是豐沛，很大一部分也不難從兩人平日活動量的多寡看出端倪，他的行動力一直不如凱，體態上也沒有體術卓越的凱那麼強壯。

 

悲觀又容易自怨自艾的他，對於凱時刻不忘給予他打氣和鼓勵的舉動，也一直銘感在心。

 

雖然他不會像帶人喜歡凜那樣萌生想對凱的照片親吻的衝動，但是讓凱就待在近在咫尺的地方，大概就是每個人對心愛的人都會有的想法吧？

 

「連就任典禮都還沒有舉辦，但我已經很期待鳴人接過火影的重任了。」

 

「喂⋯⋯這樣的想法也太過灰暗了吧？」大口吃著壽司的男人露出微笑，「成為了火影是值得驕傲的事，你卻好像是一場災難。」

 

「我明白我是合適的人選⋯⋯」不過在高位之上，一不小心，昔日在暗部不擇手段的記憶，全都會浮現在腦海，他本來也是冷血的人，雖然不輕易取人性命，但當殺死對方是最有效的手段時，就連佐助都是他曾經動念要殺死的對象。

 

「我認為你是最合適的人。」喝了一口茶的男人向他豎起大拇指，「你是天才卡卡西。」

 

這個天才，現在正在為如何跟你訴說活下來以後的感觸而苦惱呀⋯⋯扯下口罩一口一口吃著盤子裡的壽司，卡卡西不太在同僚之間展露的容貌，無論怎麼說，身為多年夥伴的凱當然看過，也不需要在凱面前遮掩。

 

「你的痣，啊，好久沒看到了。」

 

連同恢復的左眼，確實整張完整的臉、完整屬於自己的臉，這應該是過了少年時代以來，第一次出現在凱的面前。

 

「這麼說起來，你曾屬於暗部的那個刺青也是⋯⋯」比了比刺青所在的位置，男人露出了回想的神情，「奇怪啊⋯⋯卡卡西，你在暗部時候的裝扮，感覺起來比平常簡單多了，但暗部的任務，卻更危險。」

 

「的確。」在暗部行動以輕便為主，想起身上赤紅色的刺青，以及對方現在的注視，卡卡西偏首，「你記得我的刺青。」

 

「當然，我們也是比過不少次游泳的吧？」大啖壽司的男人手沒停地在前頭取下更多盤，「你在暗部的時候都不大理人，找你五次，有一次願意搭理我就不錯了，後來⋯⋯」像是想起什麼似的，凱露出了微笑，「有機會還是一起散散步吧？比起拿猜拳應付我，和你走走巡邏也不錯，只是怕你沒空。」

 

「不會，散步的時間，也還是能夠找出來。」不知怎麼著雖然壽司看來依然美味，他卻忽然沒有胃口，自從接任火影以來，總是還有很多問題無法解答，例如⋯⋯他與凱的事。

 

不知不覺，他與凱的同期愈來愈少，這是經歷兩次忍界戰爭必然的宿命，但凱和他那種在彼此身邊多年奮戰扶持的情感，已經逐漸催化，再也不是同窗、同仁，或是那個傻氣的永遠的對手能夠概括。

 

要是這也可以是一場比賽就好了，比誰先開口坦承心意，「⋯⋯來比吧？」

 

「看來是我贏了，你只吃了三盤呀。」凱放下了空盤，轉過頭困惑地望著他，「你身體不舒服嗎？」還沒等他回覆，一向擅長自說自話的男人又繼續道，「不能夠因為工作繁忙就失去食慾！一個人能夠大吃大喝，是青春的象徵——」

 

「——我說你⋯⋯」忍不住打斷了凱，「你的青春就是如此？」當他在思索過去與現在甚至未來的時候，對於這人還在青春青春說個沒完真是滿腹牢騷，「你的青春裡頭，有沒有想過其他更嚴肅的事？」

 

「我知道，你說火的意志對吧？」男人自信地豎起了大拇指，「沒有問題，就算我現在不能夠站起來，但我還是能夠繼續教導學生——」

 

「不。」卡卡西毫無轉圜餘地回絕此項提議，「李很快就會達到上忍程度，屆時我會直接讓他接手體術專長班，出任擔當上忍，你老老實實地做顧問，而且那也不是我問你的原意。」

 

「我也可以從旁協助李呀⋯⋯」瞬間沮喪倒在桌上的男人失望地看著自己永遠的對手，過了許久才消化了對方後半段話，「你剛才說非你原意，那麼⋯⋯」

 

「你的青春裡呀，我就是一個永遠的對手而已嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

若真要說他的青春裡有什麼⋯⋯回想起來，都是卡卡西。

 

小時候，他也曾經不是一個喜歡把青春掛在嘴邊的人，才能的差距只差在幾個動作裡就明顯地浮現，口中的青春就變成一場笑話，凡人與天才的差異是如此巨大。

 

凱也知道，他彆腳的忍術也會給隊友帶來困擾，許多人只是笑著拍拍他的肩膀帶過，像是四代目、像是卡卡西，但只有他自己知道，他過不去自己那一關。

 

「卡卡西，你能教我忍術嗎？」

 

從書中抬起頭來的少年看來一臉茫然，「教你忍術？」

 

「是啊！這是我一生的請求！」

 

一生，多迷人的字眼，如今回想起來，人只有在年少的時候會輕易地脫口談論一生，要是一眨眼就是一生，該有多好。

 

「你能教我忍術嗎？拜託你。」維持著整個跪拜在地上的姿勢，少年向他心中唯一認可的對手請求，只希望能夠獲得對方的首肯。

 

「我說你啊，應該不需要學忍術吧⋯⋯話說回來，你本來也不是什麼都不會，說要我教你也太誇張了，就算學不會分身術，也還有很多不同的忍術⋯⋯」放下書的少年語氣不疾不徐地道，左一句右一句，淨挑些安慰的字眼，但不知怎麼著，他聽來就是很刺耳。

 

這時候就是要爽快地一口答應才對吧？他在心底咕囔著。

 

「我知道了，我教你就是了，總之⋯⋯」少年嘆了一口氣，「算我怕了你，起來吧。」

 

那是他從來沒有聽過的語氣，語氣裡帶著一點隱隱的擔憂，甚至異常地帶著一點點示弱的意味，為什麼呢？明明是他在請求對方的憐憫，卻好像施捨的是自己，卡卡西就是這樣一個奇怪的人。

 

他懇求卡卡西教他忍術是在中忍測驗上贏過宇智波帶人，卻立刻迎接了卡卡西給予的挫敗後，那時他心底只想著自己的挫敗，卻沒有想過，用書遮掩住自己已經在重重遮蔽之下的臉的卡卡西心底，若有多麼想要不被人看透情緒，就有同等的渴望有一個人來了解他。

 

這卻是凱在歷經過戰爭後，才從偶而的偶而透露出脆弱的卡卡西身上了解到的事。

 

 

凱現在回想起來，那時候的卡卡西，才因為輿論失去了看作是英雄的父親，還要面對接踵而來的任務，但是自己好像從來沒有看過卡卡西有任何一次在人前示弱，卡卡西這種堅強，對那時還會跟自己父親耍脾氣的凱而言全然無法想像。

 

現在回想起來，原來自己那麼不成熟⋯⋯

 

那種不成熟不是青春兩個字就能夠掩飾，青春⋯⋯難怪這個字眼會徹底地激怒現在已是一村之長的卡卡西。

 

卡卡西確實教給他一些忍術，那張查克拉紙死活終於動了幾下，最後有一小角碎成了粉末，於是他們便從土遁開始，如何結印、子丑寅卯，諸如此類。

 

他記得自己為了學會水遁，在潺潺的溪流裡泡著，隔著水面望著無可奈何的卡卡西。

 

最後他勉強是會了雷遁，而在他面前演示千鳥的少年，只稍數個月後，經歷過神無毘橋之役和野原凜之死，變成了一個截然不同的人。

 

又經歷了許多時光荏苒，變成現在眼前的六代目火影。

 

 

卡卡西是他的什麼啊？凱蹙起眉，即使是他也知道現在絕對不是一個裝傻的好時機，打哈哈一句火影大人肯定是沒法子化解現在的局面，保持沉默又可以帶過多少次他面對卡卡西的質問無言以對的局面？

 

「確實不是所有的願望都能實現⋯⋯」卡卡西的聲音聽起來又像年少時候一樣，「該做的事如果不是抱持著姑且一試的想法，就永遠不會成功，這也⋯⋯」隱隱約約帶著一些不想要被他聽出來的情緒，但卻希望他聽明白，「是你說的。」

 

「如果你有想對我說的話，卡卡西——」

 

「你出院以後——」用一種難得強硬的語氣，卡卡西截斷他的話語，「——上忍的宿舍要改派給其他忍者，你要住去哪？」

 

「我在想租村子外圍的農舍，就像小時候住的地方一樣⋯⋯」不知道為什麼換了一個話題，凱沒有為此慶幸，卡卡西既然開始了這個話題⋯⋯

 

火影用手肘撐住了他的頭，揭下面罩的嘴唇勾起微笑，「何不跟我一起住？」

 

***

 

卡卡西緩緩走到了窗前，凱正聚精會神地望著外頭的街道，似乎發現了有趣的事。

 

「看什麼？」輕輕地將手放在對方的肩頭，六代火影低下頭，循著對方的視線望去，不遠處是從往火影辦公室移動的天天與李，「完成任務回來啦？護衛大名的任務對他們而言很輕鬆，實力很好，我想很快就他們都會晉升上忍。」

 

「當然，他們都勤於練習，非常努力。」依著對方放在他肩上的手望去，凱看著在他面前不再遮住臉龐的卡卡西，「啊⋯⋯過來一下，卡卡西。」

 

不明所以的火影垂下頭，湊近到對方的面前。

 

接著他臉上的那點黑痣，被凱粗糙佈滿厚繭的手指匆匆撫過，「哈哈⋯⋯我記得你小時候老是遮著臉，後來才發現，你原來有這麼一顆痣⋯⋯」

 

卡卡西一直為這顆痣煩惱，如果是女孩子的話，其實是有點嫵媚的位置，但對他而言，倒是害得他生得一點都不嚇人了，無威儀在外，還不如遮起臉來。

 

但不甘心被凱這樣隨意地調侃，卡卡西繼續垂低了頭，最後吻上了凱的鼻尖。

 

「見你一早精神抖擻的樣子⋯⋯好像回到從前了呢⋯⋯」他的唇輕輕點過對方的鼻尖，卡卡西沒有等到凱回應，套上背心就往廳門外走去，他還有任務要分配，接著還有處理不完的雜事加上政事。

 

他聽見後頭車輪滾動的聲音，由於聲音運轉較平常稍快，他掉過頭，想確認凱一切都好。

 

「卡卡西⋯⋯」

 

「我是認真的，凱，因為是你，你知道嗎⋯⋯」如果是現在，卡卡西總不時會想，在現在這樣太平的情景之下，在凱與他都終於不再繼續為一個接著一個任務奔波以後，當鍛鍊可以稍稍在凱的腦海裡稍事歇息的時候，他要凱稍微分一點點心，應該不難吧？

 

凱皺緊了眉，彷彿他說的話有多麼複雜難解。

 

「不只是因為我是你永遠的對手吧⋯⋯」卡卡西望向外頭木葉忍者村的街廓，「不只是因為朋友而已吧⋯⋯不只是因為這些⋯⋯你對我的執著，至少有一點點是因為你喜歡我吧？」

 

「不只是一點點吧⋯⋯」凱的聲音聽起來帶著一些無可奈何，「⋯⋯但是那麼多年來你都毫無表示，卻在現在⋯⋯卡卡西，我不需要你的憐憫呀。」

 

「但我需要你的憐憫呀。」卡卡西拉起了面罩遮去揚起苦笑的唇角，「凱⋯⋯我不是無視你，很多個任務告終的夜晚當我走過你宿舍房門的時候，我都想要開門告訴你，但⋯⋯我重視的人總會離我而去，父親是如此、老師是如此、隊友是如此，你⋯⋯」

 

他總不能夠告訴凱，他膽小到要等凱哪裏也不會去以後，才敢開口。

 

他多希望能夠把自己的畏懼告訴凱，然後聽到對方充滿信心地回答，告訴他不會的，木葉高傲的蒼藍猛獸，不會輕易地死去，但忍者要習慣與死亡為伍，他的畏懼像是一場笑話，他們還有很多更重要的事，永遠會排在害怕失去性命之前。

 

「時光把我們留了下來一定有其原因。」卡卡西走了幾步準備下樓，「帶人告訴我，他相信我還有很多事情可以去做，我可以教導鳴人、守護村子，但同時我也可以過上尋常人喜怒哀樂的人生吧⋯⋯終於可以，不再背負著那麼多的疑惑⋯⋯」

 

凱的輪椅繼續朝著他而來，在他下樓以前，凱終於伸出手抓住了他的手腕。

 

「⋯⋯培因摧毀木葉的時候，我曾經到了一處所在，像夢境一般的地方，父親也在那裡，我和他說了很多的事，其中很多都是關於你的事，他不知道我會跟帶人和凜一起成為湊老師的部下，但他知道你，他說對了一件事⋯⋯我應該要好好記著你的名字。」將他的手腕稍稍轉動，卡卡西試著握住了凱的手，「對我而言重要的人⋯⋯我永遠的對手⋯⋯邁特．凱。」

 

這次他在卡卡西一邊呢喃一邊靠近的時候主動吻上對方。

 

為什麼是現在？

 

當卡卡西笑著側身向他道別走出門外的時候，凱轉過頭眺望木葉忍村。

 

他喜歡卡卡西這種事，傻瓜才看不出來，他對這個驕傲的天才，可是一見鍾情，嚮往他的才能、嚮往他的忍術、嚮往他的智慧。

 

他纏著對方幾乎像是跟蹤狂一般的行徑，對勝利的執著只是一種偽裝，他心底也和其他人一樣分明，他不可能贏過卡卡西，他們之間實力的懸殊，在一開始的時候已是如此明顯，即使他們日後實力逐漸接近，那也僅是強悍的程度拉近罷了，論才能，他永遠比不上天才卡卡西。

 

一階接著一階慢慢滑至樓下火影分配任務的辦公室，卡卡西單手托著他的下頷，平靜的口吻描述著任務的注意事項，並且將任務交付給合適的忍者。

 

天天與李也在此處，兩人笑著與他打招呼，他卻過了許久才舉起大拇指回應。

 

下一刻，他拄著輪椅後方插著的拐杖，撐著自己站起身，走到了卡卡西身邊。

 

六代目火影昂起首，困惑地望向方才才分開來的男人，「凱？」

 

「卡卡西——」

 

在他開口以前，祭從後頭一躍而出，摀住凱的嘴巴，「有話等一下再說⋯⋯六代目正在忙。」作為火影的直屬暗部，祭一直都在屋外能夠清楚聽見屋裏頭對話的距離待著，「五代目也想檢查您的情況，我們還是到醫院去吧。」

 

暗部不知道對方衝動站起身的理由是什麼，但所幸凱沒有嘗試擺脫他，就算右腳殘廢了，邁特凱想要擺脫他還是輕而易舉。

 

「凱老師怎麼啦？」妙齡少女雙手叉腰，「六代目知道嗎？」

 

「或多或少吧⋯⋯」猜測對方終於想透了什麼，不過被祭打斷了，「任務順利嗎？」

 

「是，相當順利。」

 

最近練得更為結實的少年稍稍改變了裝扮，露出了一雙臂膀，如今他的一身身手已經能夠擔當大任，已能開門發動晝虎，李無疑是木葉體術現任第一人，就像他的師父一樣。

 

「凱老師不要緊吧？」接下新的Ａ級任務，李有點擔心，與隊友互望一眼後開口：「六代目跟他吵架了嗎？」

 

「沒有，我們不吵架。」笑彎眼的火影側過了視線，門外走進來的忍者愈來愈多，但他的心底卻急著想要知道，凱到底打算對他說什麼⋯⋯

 

***

 

當卡卡西終於再次見到凱的時候，凱依然拄著拐杖站著，輪椅卻不在附近。

 

「我殘廢了也沒有關係嗎？」察覺到他走近的男人平靜地開口，「我沒有辦法當你一生的對手了，也沒有關係嗎？」

 

「沒關係唷，那一直其實是你掛在嘴邊比較多吧，更何況，我覺得你還是我的好對手。」攬住對方厚實的背，「不需要拐杖吧，也像村子裡的所有人一樣，依靠我吧。」

 

凱沒有說話，當卡卡西抬頭的時候，才發現凱露出了微笑。

 

「現在真的已經是太平盛世了吧？」凱稍稍抬高了目光，看著六代目火影臉上的疤痕，「戰爭，不會再發生了吧。」

 

「不會了吧。」卡卡西伸出手拉下了護額遮去左眼的疤，卻被攙扶著的男人阻止，「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

 

「你說你失去了重要的人，我也是，卡卡西，我也失去了父親、失去了重要的夥伴、失去了重要的學生，如今我也失去了最引以為傲的身手，比起你，我失去的更多，但唯獨沒有失去你，卡卡西。」將吻落在疤痕上，凱的呼吸吐吶全都散落在兩人熨貼著的肌膚間。

 

「現在五影建立了溝通的管道，彼此間能夠交換資訊⋯⋯」輕聲解釋的卡卡西收緊了自己攬著凱的手臂，「有更強大的敵人出現，也可以聯手合作，這就是和平了吧。」

 

凱沒有說話。

 

「說起來，我最熟悉的人，一直都是你。」無論是少年時代的挑戰交手還是成人以後並肩作戰，來不及真正相熟就離開的帶人，還是暗部裡來來去去的隊友，結果真正能夠了解他的人只有凱而已，「這有一點宿命吧。」

 

「只說是宿命太過簡單了，卡卡西，人的一生豈是宿命可以決定？」凱的話語終多了一些熟悉的語氣，「宿命不能夠讓你當我一生的對手啊！我一生的對手乃是透過我的自我規則來決定，是不斷挑戰自己以後的成果，宿命太簡單又太輕易了。」

 

一方面卡卡西對對方能夠恢復平時那股慷慨激昂心滿意足，一方面又無奈地長舒了一口氣，「是、是、是⋯⋯」

 

「不過我很認同你的宿命，畢竟忍者就是與死亡為伍，但時至今日，我們兩個人卻都存活下來，歷經戰爭、歷經生死交關的戰鬥⋯⋯」斂起笑，男人伸出兩人相鄰的那隻手臂，攬住了對方的肩頭，「至今也還一直站在彼此的身邊，宿命的紅線牽引著我們呀。」

 

「要是你少說一句就好了。」雖然嘴上抱怨，卡卡西也笑彎了眼，「以後來規劃每天一點散步的時間吧⋯⋯」

 

「挑戰吧挑戰！」凱帶著笑聲開口，「每天想一種挑戰怎麼樣？」

 

「欸⋯⋯那還不如每天猜拳吧，我現在沒有寫輪眼，一切全憑實力。」

 

「猜拳多麼沒有意思。」凱憤慨地揮舞著原來拄著拐杖的手，全身的重量都倚靠到了卡卡西的身上，目光也落在對方的眉宇之間，「你可是六代火影，不能夠愧對你背上象徵火影的火字呀！堂堂正正的對決吧。」

 

「猜拳也是很堂堂正正的對決呀。」

 

「好吧，偶而可以猜拳，只有偶而。」凱單手握拳，「我要每天來鍛鍊眼力，這樣我就能夠在你出手的前五秒鐘就預先看穿你的動作，制敵機先⋯⋯在一大袋的紅豆當中放入綠豆，然後在往下掉的時候迅速地將綠豆挑出，只要能夠做到——」

 

不大在意後續凱要怎麼規劃自己的訓練大計，卡卡西托著對方的重量，心底忽然想起，也就是一年前左右吧？這個男人曾經送了他一大束花祝賀他當上火影，也許那便是他們一生一起最浪漫的時刻了？

 

「凱？」

 

「怎麼，想到什麼新的對決嗎？」

 

「不，我認輸囉。」卡卡西笑瞇起眼，「已經認輸了。」

 

「怎麼了？」凱摸不著頭緒，「為什麼忽然這麼說？」

 

先表明心跡的這場比賽，他是真的輸了，但就跟先前輸給凱的對決一樣，他都很能接受，「五十一勝平，又要重新開始了呢。」


End file.
